A Dash of Inspiration
by myao3stories
Summary: A dashing mercenary rushes off to save a defenseless cleric from the hands of pirates, only to have to rush across the sea and through the desert to save her from the bandit king himself! Secret letters sent to each other via carrier pigeon keeps the spark of romance alive, leading to an explosive reunion! Wait, that doesn't sound quite right...
1. Chapter 1

26th of Avistym, 401 – Zofia Harbor

Genny breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped off the boat and back onto solid, dry land. As much fun as it was to go on this grand adventure with her friends, she had to admit that actually going out and roughing it on the waves was a different experience than just reading about it.

At the very least, Leon has been invaluable regarding skin and hair care. For a guy, he sure knew his stuff! She felt she should get him something as a form of thanks.

This train of thought occupied the cleric's mind enough that she didn't notice the man in front of her until she bumped right into his back. Genny fell back and landed flat on her rump, groaning more from the shock than outright pain.

The man she bumped into turned around, revealing himself as Saber, one of the mercenaries accompanying them on Celica's journey. "Whoa there, little lass, you should really watch where you're going."

He reached down and took her hand, helping her back to her feet. Genny thanked him, face flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, guess I was just lost in thought."

"You seem to be the type for that," Saber leaned in a bit. "What about? A boy, maybe?"

"Wow, you're pretty good! It was about Leon, and-"

Saber couldn't help but snort at the thought. "No offense, lass, but I think you might want to look elsewhere than him. He's a bit of a lost cause, you know."

Genny tilted her head, "I was just thinking about getting him something for giving me some tips, but… what do _you_ mean?"

"You should see how he looks at a certain man, can't miss it. You know, _that_ sort of look."

It took her a moment, but she got it, and nodded, "Oh, yeah, I knew that! I've been running around you all enough, jeez!"

Saber laughed and ruffled her strawberry hair. "Just teasing you, little lass. Don't take it so personally."

"Well, okay… say, what are you doing out here, anyways?" She looked to the right and heard the noises of a tavern in full swing. "You're usually _inside_ establishments like that."

"Oof, you make it sound like I've got a problem," Saber rubbed the back of his neck, feigning being hurt. "But, if you must know, a certain mutual friend of ours convinced me there was a buxom maid who was dying to congratulate me. Turns out that was a load of crock, so I'm on the lookout for him to give him a piece of my mind."

Saber menacingly cracked his knuckles, and Genny began to worry for Boey's safety tonight. Well, if anything turned out too badly, she'd be around to patch him up at least.

In this moment, Genny began looking at Saber far more intently than she had been able to over the past few weeks. He was a remarkable looking man, if incredibly rough around the edges. She tapped her lips, thoughts forming, weaving together in a fine mess.

Saber, who had gone back to gazing around the crowd to see if Boey was around, finally noticed her intense stare. "Aw, don't look at me like that, I'm not planning on hurting him too bad. Probably just slug one of those noodly arms of his is all."

Genny didn't hear what he was saying, and continued to stare at him. Taking in his details and figuring how best to describe him on paper. "Apple or fire…" she muttered, taking note of his hair.

"What?' Saber raised an eyebrow before snapping his finger in front of her face. "You can't space out staring at a man like that, might give him all sorts of ideas of what you're thinking."

She made a startled noise as he snapped his fingers, recovering after a second and giggling. "Sorry, I was just thinking that you'd be perfect!"

"On second thought, saying _that_ makes a man think strange thoughts."

"Thanks for the inspiration, Saber!" Genny beamed, and walked past him on the way to the inn, leaving a particularly confused Saber alone.

"You're welcome, lass. I think?" Saber shrugged as she left his sight, and went back into the tavern. Just because there wasn't a maid now didn't mean there wouldn't be one later, and Saber's a man who can play the long game for a few nights.

When Genny returned to her room, she took out a few pieces of paper and her quill, ready to start brain storming. The bolt of inspiration had struck her, or at least grazed her just enough.

Maybe a swashbuckling adventure? They say to start writing what you know, after all, and there is plenty of material, what with storming ship after ship, and even a fortress full of pirates! Who would be the heroine, though? She was already planning on using Celica for a more land-based adventure. Decisions, decisions, decisions…


	2. Chapter 2

14th of Pegastym, Mountain Graveyard

Saber wondered where in his life he made the choice that set him on this path. Fighting Terrors shouldn't feel so blasé, let alone hanging around so many graveyards. Strangely enough, these encounters gave him more time to think that he'd have imagined.

Battles were meant to be fierce, exciting. They weren't necessarily meant to be tea time while watching Pegasus Knights harry revenants.

And yet, here he was. Sitting on a gravestone, watching what was more akin to a play than a battle. He hadn't even bothered unsheathing his sword, even if he had, by the time he rushed over, the battle would be long over.

In fact, Saber felt bad about not doing much, especially when he looked over to Genny. Although she wasn't in battle, per se, she still had an important job in monitoring their allies as they fought.

At least, he felt bad for a moment, until he realized she was _also_ sitting on a gravestone, and looked to be eating cookies while occasionally pointing her staff at one of the Pegasus sisters. How she had an appetite watching the shambling dead, Saber just couldn't figure out.

Saber glanced over to the battle, noting that it seemed to be winding down. Well, may as well pay the little lass a visit if that's the case, he figured.

Making his way over to Genny, he leaned against one of the larger standing stones next to her. "Having fun?"

Genny took a quick glance to the battle before looking at Saber. "Well, it's not what I was expecting when I heard we were marching through a graveyard again…" She idly brushed crumbs off of her before leaning down.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Guess it's a testament to how strong we are, though."

She made an affirming noise, and the two relaxed for a moment. The moment was quick to pass as Genny shot back up and turned to Saber, eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "I figured you out, by the way!"

"Figured me out?"

"Yeah, totally!" Genny slid off of her perch and moved in front of him. "You know, apple or fire?"

He had a vague recollection of her mentioning those, but not enough to remember the context. "You're going to have to spell it out for me, nice and easy, lass."

"Right, well, I figured that you're more like an apple pie than anything," Genny nodded to herself, as though he were privy to her inner thoughts. "You've got a wholesome quality to yourself, and you're a little crusty-"

"Crusty..?"

"Or, no, wait… flakey?" Genny ran a hand through her hair, eyes closing in concentration. "I _knew_ I should've written it down when I had the chance."

"You think I'm flakey?"

"Yeah, I mean, metaphorically! Like the perfect slice of pie," she seemed awfully proud of her comparison.

Saber let out a slow breath, trying to unpack what she was putting down. "Are you sure you don't just want pie?"

"Well, it has been pretty difficult to get sweets since we left Zofia Harbor. Maybe the next village will have some, or at least nice scenery to look at."

"Tell you what, if it does, I'll get you some. If only so you find something else to compare me to." He ran a hand through his hair. Still, out of all the things women have called him, pie is certainly not the worst."

"Hmm…" Genny turned, hand over her mouth in thought. Really, though, she was doing so to hide the beginnings of a smile. "If you insist, I will have to let you treat me."

"Good, it's a date, then." Saber turned back to the others across the way. Seems that they had finished the last of the Terrors and were heading their way.

As Genny walked towards them, presumably to see if any needed help, Saber could've sworn he heard, "You said it first, hehe."


	3. Chapter 3

16th of Pegastym, Mountain Village

Fortuitously speaking, the village in the mountains was just large enough for merchants to come to it. That meant that Saber was able to procure a certain amount of sweets (nominally) fresh from one. It wasn't apple pie, but trying to find some for sale out in the boonies wasn't exactly an easy feat.

Besides, they were more for her sake than his, if only to relieve a small amount of the stress from this journey. Saber began moseying to the forest, a gentle breeze rustling the trees.

For her part, Genny went all out. There was a small glade just outside of town that was just perfect for this occasion. She borrowed a large blanket for the two to sit on, and convinced Boey to help start a fire for some tea, so the only thing missing was Saber.

She did the best she could do to prepare for her date, but there wasn't much advice she got from her friends. Mae and Celica weren't the most versed in love, especially Mae who seemed to steer the conversation clear of that each time Genny brought it up. She figured it had something to do with Boey, since it usually did with Mae.

The two Pegasi sisters weren't very helpful either. Genny wasn't sure of their pasts, but they both seemed to be carrying torches for people, but seemingly unable to act upon them. She made mental notes about them as a writing exercise more than dating, to be frank.

Given the circumstances, the best Genny was able to pull off was psyching herself up in the mirror, putting on a tough face, and fluffing her hair to an extraordinary amount that morning.

She was in the middle of another one of her psyche up sessions, kneeling on the blanket, mentally noting what she was going to say and do with determined fists, when her thoughts were interrupted and shunted out entirely. "You look lost in thought there, lass," the voice said from behind.

Startled, Genny, turned and jumped to her feet. "Oh, no, I was just, you know!" All her carefully laid plans had gone to waste in a moment. The ball kept rolling as the kettle over the fire was brought to a boil.

The flustered girl grabbed a glove and took it off the fire, "You see, I was just making tea, for this…" the word "date" was caught in her throat, her face flushing in equal amounts of embarrassment for her actions and the idea of the date itself.

"It's just you and me out here, there's no need to act so jittery." Saber's words were meant to calm her nerves, but they really had the opposite effect on her. He set the bag of sweets down and grabbed the tea pot Genny had brought. "You're acting more nervous than a guy in his first battle."

To Genny, this _was_ a battle of sorts. And, ironically, her first battle, while against Terrors, wasn't nearly as nerve-wracking as this. Doing her best to calm her nerves, Genny held the two tea cups while Saber poured them full. It wasn't an entirely simple process, her hands visibly shaking, thankfully not enough to spill the piping hot liquid.

For his part, Saber politely pretended not to notice how she was, and tried to steer the conversation to something else. He handed Genny the bag of sweets and said, "You know, I have a little sister, maybe just a bit older than you. Ain't seen her in forever, but you've got that younger sibling quality to you."

Genny froze mid-sip, "I've got… what?"

Saber leaned back against the blanket, putting his arms behind his head. "You've got that quality that makes a guy wanna protect you and see you grow up happy, it's what lots of mercenaries I've known look for in younger girls."

"So, is that how you see me, then? Just a little sister?" Genny couldn't hide how distraught that made her feel in her voice.

"Hmm… Well, not sure about you," Saber glanced up at her. "For starters, you might give that impression off when someone first sees you, but then you go on and stare down Terrors without batting an eye. Hell, half the time it feels like _you're_ protecting _me_ when I get so much as a scratch."

"Ah… phew," Genny let out a sigh of relief. "You know, Saber, most girls don't actually like being compared to being little sisters." Though, given how much Saber hangs out with Celica, Genny understood how someone could come to that conclusion.

Saber sat up, "Well, hey, I didn't mean it in a bad way or anything."

"It's alright, I think I understand you a bit more now," Genny closed her eyes, nodding. "It just means you get to make it up to me when we stop somewhere nice, that's all." She held a self-satisfied smile on her face.

"Why do I get the feeling you just want me to treat you more?"

"These cookies are very good, you've got incredible tastes," Genny said, wiping her mouth and avoiding the question. "You should try some!"

Saber let out a deep breath as he went back down. "I think I'd rather take a nap at this point," and closed his eyes.

"Shouldn't you want something soft to rest your head on?" Genny scooted closer. Many of the romance novels she read spoke about guys wanting to rest their heads in a girl's lap, so maybe…

Genny didn't get an answer, Saber was fast asleep. Years of mercenary work led to him being able to sleep at the drop of a hat. Great for work and travel, but not for a maiden's heart.

While she felt that she made some progress with him today, she couldn't help but feel disappointed that he was that quick to relax. Clearly, she needed to take extra measures to win his heart faster than before.


	4. Chapter 4

14th of Wyrmstym, Dolth's Keep

"For the record, I'm not opposed to helping you out here, but don't you think this place is rather…" Sonya glanced around the dreary keep, a window showing the hellscape that sits pleasantly in the murky weather. "Well, it's not exactly romantic."

Genny figured something out after her sort of date with Saber, one very vital piece of information: He didn't see her as much of a woman as she needed him to. Fate was particularly kind, as it were, and Sonya happened to join with Celica. As such, the young woman had a wealth of knowledge of feminine charms to draw from.

Which led to a problem in of itself. In Sonya's own words, she didn't put on makeup and jewelry to seduce others, but more to make up for lost time living in the priory. A chance is a chance, however, and if that meant Genny was able to accomplish her goal, then all the better.

The two were in front of a mirror they had found while Celica explored the keep, with Genny sitting in front of it and Sonya just behind. Genny smiled as Sonya brushed her hair, looking at her through the mirror. "The way you're doting on me really is like a mother. You just look so stern that, well, I was still worried you wouldn't help me."

Sonya let the remark about her motherly actions slip by, although she had tried to project a cool beauty akin to a sister for the younger woman, her apparent resemblance to Genny's mother was too strong. "After all we've been through, and you still thought that?" Sonya let out a scoff, "You're too hard on yourself."

"Hee hee…" Genny closed her eyes, content for the moment. "If you can teach me how to do this myself, then I can do it myself when the time is right, right?"

"That _would_ make it more special if you stand up on your own like that," Sonya nodded, fluffing Genny's fluffy fluff of hair. "Short of professional equipment, I'm afraid I can't do much beyond helping it look less fussy."

"Oh, that's alright, it feels nice when you pat my head like that, so I figure… it would be for the best it stayed floofy," Genny lost herself in thought for the moment, imagining what Saber's rough hands would feel like patting her on the head. If Genny were a piece of furniture, she'd be a space heater from that thought.

Sonya smiled as she rummaged through her kit. "It'll be harder for me to apply makeup if you're that red. Trying to match your robes, perhaps?"

"Wh-wh-what?" Genny shook herself out of her imagination. "No, I was just…" she trailed off, followed by the two women laughing together. "So, how, or what sort of makeup are you planning to use?"

"Something subtle for you, any more than that and it might look garish on you," she began applying the makeup lightly on Genny, far less than she would herself use. For a moment, Sonya was reminded of the first time she had tried it by herself. As proud as she was to prance around towns looking like a clown, the retroactive humiliation she felt was too much, and sparing Genny such feelings was a priority.

Sonya worked diligently for several minutes, and finished with a grin. "It's not much, you're awfully cute on your own, but see how you like it."

Genny opened her eyes, expecting herself to look like Sonya. Mature, womanly, incredibly defined face sharpened by the makeup. Instead, she found… just herself. Her cheeks and lips were a touch pinker and eyes outlined further. She couldn't help but deflate, a sense of defeat permeating her being.

Sensing the mood, Sonya rubbed Genny's shoulders gently. "You're worrying too much. You're still growing, aren't you? Even if your face is playing catchup, being mature's a state of mind, all you have to do is embrace it."

Genny glanced up at Sonya. "Are you sure about that?"

"Sure I'm sure. Have I ever said something untrue?"

"W-well, no…"

"Then what're you so worried about?" She gave Genny a wide grin, who matched Sonya's. "Easy part's over, though. Now you just have to get out there and snag them, don't you think?"

Genny nodded once and stood up. "You're right. Thank you, sincerely," Genny embraced Sonya, who stiffened up for a moment, before hugging right back. She broke it and began walking off, waving to Sonya.

Sonya watched Genny leave, a smile on her face. "Hope it works out for you, kid."


	5. Chapter 5

14th of Flostym, 401 – Zofia Harbor

The perfect time did not come until much, much later. Throughout the rest of their adventure, the most time Genny could get "alone" with Saber was during life or death situations. The reality of the situation is that battles and overwhelming odds against your side does not leave much room for heated declarations of love.

Which was a shame, as Genny had hoped to use that sort of material for her own personal writings. Alas, things were not meant to be, and she was getting ready to head back to Novis.

As time went on, it seemed clearer to her that the confession would never come to pass.

At best, she figured she'd be able to get a smile and a promise to see one another again. When Sonya left the group on her own journey, she gave Genny a few words of encouragement, words that Genny felt were utterly wasted on her.

Her sour mood was palpable, everyone around her certainly noticed. She would laugh it off, however, and claim it was just her nerves or something equally unbelievable.

As much as Genny had her heart on her sleeve, the same could be said of Saber. Having promised to help Jesse out with his kingdom idea, he knew that there was no way he'd be able to travel with Genny for long. The harbor was, essentially, the final point the two could travel together.

The fondness he felt for Genny had certainly affected him throughout the rest of their adventure. Every battle became all the more fierce as he stood between her and whatever Terrors were there, usually just before waves of holy magics bombarded them. For a man like Saber, having to do more than just fight was more thrilling than anything he had to before. In fact, _not_ having Genny at his side heightened his anxiety for her safety.

Of course, in his heart of hearts he knew no pirates could threaten her sortie as they made their way back to Novis, but logic and reason don't go hand in hand with this feeling of adoration. The desire to protect and see her happy and healthy, smiling carefree, wasn't something the mercenary was used to.

It defied logic.

Those from Novis began boarding the ship, all but Genny. Bag in hand, she hesitated up the ramp. Saber gave her a quick pat on the back, "Come on, lass, you can't keep the captain waiting." His hand did not leave her back.

She didn't answer, and only clutched her belongings tighter. Every second she bought waiting was a second the two could be together, if just for those fleeting moments.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Genny turned to Saber. Raw determination in her eyes to such an extent he hadn't seen on their journey. "I'll find you one day," was what she said, "When I finish what I must on Novis, I'll comb the world if I have to."

Saber was taken aback, not having expected such fire, but he smiled in the end. "Well, I won't be too hard to find. I'll make sure we can have a party together when you do come back to civilization."

"Just the two of us," one hand left her back and clutched his shirt.

Saber ran a hand through her hair gently, "Aye, just the two of us."

The moment ended when Mae called for Genny, and with a grin she boarded the ship. It was a goodbye, but only temporarily. The two watched one another as the ship took off, disappearing into the horizon.

In the end, there was too much to say in too little time.

However, that only spurred Genny to write down every detail for the next time the two met.


End file.
